blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Exorcist (5e Wizard Archetype)
Exorcist Your focus on the study of magic is a kind relating to both those who have died, and the other beings that live in the Nine Hells, the underworld, and the Abyss. Exorcists both are able to remove these beings from the material plane, and are able to manipulate their might for their own power. Exorcism Beginning when you select this school at 2nd level, you gain the ability to exorcise creatures. As an action, you can expend a spell slot to either attempt to exorcise a possessed creature or banish an aberration, celestial, elemental, fey, fiend, or undead within 30 feet of yourself. If the creature's Challenge Rating is equal to or lower than 2 times the slot level, and they are possessing a creature, they are exorcised. If the creature's Challenge Rating is equal to or lower than the slot level, they are banished back to their home plane for 1 minute. If the slot level used is 6th level or higher, they are banished permanently, and will have to return some other way. Demonology Additionally at 2nd level, you also gain the ability to conjure up creatures of the outer planes to use abilities for yourself. You gain one Summon, and gain an additional one each time you level up in the wizard class. Each of these summons must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You add these to your spellbook as you would normal wizard spells, however they cannot be copied by other wizards into their own spellbooks. As an action, you can expend a spell slot of the summon's level or higher to cast a summon, choosing a point within 30 feet of yourself for the summoned creature to appear in. The creature casts the spell of your choice at the slot level you summoned it at, however you are treated as the caster for every purpose aside from range. The creature disappears at the end of your turn. Blood Pact Beginning at 6th level, you gain the ability to use your blood for your Summons. When you cast a summon, you may choose to expend hit die or take irreducible necrotic damage, to substitute slot levels. Every 2 hit die is equal to 1 slot level, and every 2d10 necrotic damage is equal to 1 slot level. You may use these in any combination. For example, for a 3rd-level summon, you may expend 1 spell slot, 2 hit die, and 2d10 hit points, or you might expend 6d10 hit points, or even 6 hit die. Consume Quintessence Starting at 10th level, you are able to absorb the life of those who die near you. Whenever a creature with a Challenge Rating equal to or greater than half your wizard level dies within 15 feet of yourself, you restore hit dice equal to the creature's Constitution modifier (min 1). Conjure Otherworldly Being At 14th level, you gain the ability to conjure up some creatures you would otherwise banish. As an action, you can expend a spell slot of 5th-level or higher, to cast conjure elemental, however there are the following changes. * Instead of just elementals, you may also conjure up celestials, fey, and fiends. * When you fail to keep concentration on the spell, you may expend hit dice equal to the slot level used to cast it, to continue concentrating. Summons 1st-Level * Mud Mephit: 'Casts ''tasha's hideous laughter. * 'Pixie: '''Casts ''sleep. * 'Steam Mephit: '''Casts ''burning hands. * 'Gazer: '''Casts ''ice knife. * 'Ice Mephit: '''Casts ''fog cloud. * 'Dryad: '''Casts ''entangle. * 'Satyr: '''Casts ''charm person. * 'Imp: '''Casts ''ray of sickness. * 'Zombie: '''Casts ''nosferatu. * 'Dretch: '''Casts ''earth tremor. '''2nd-Level * Azer: 'Casts ''heat metal. * 'Gargoyle: '''Casts ''gust of wind. * 'Nothic: '''Casts ''ray of enfeeblement. * 'Pegasus: '''Casts ''shatter. * 'Will-O-Wisp: '''Casts ''scorching ray. * 'Spined Devil: '''Casts ''spike growth. * 'Darkling Elder: '''Casts ''flux. '''3rd-Level * Hellhound: 'Casts ''fireball. * 'Grell: '''Casts ''fear. * 'Mummy: '''Casts ''wall of sand. * 'Wight: '''Casts ''vampiric touch. * 'Water Weird: '''Casts ''tidal wave. * 'Nightmare: '''Casts ''melf's minute meteors. '''4th-Level * Banshee: 'Casts ''blight. * 'Bone Naga: '''Casts ''black tentacles. * 'Couatl: '''Casts ''death ward. * 'Flameskull: '''Casts ''wall of fire. * 'Shadow Demon: '''Casts ''gespenst. * 'Neogi Master: '''Casts ''dominate beast. * 'Succubus: '''Casts ''compulsion. '''5th-Level * Air Elemental: 'Casts ''control winds. * 'Cambion: '''Casts ''cone of cold. * 'Earth Elemental: '''Casts ''wall of stone. * 'Fire Elemental: '''Casts ''immolation. * 'Mindwitness: '''Casts ''hold monster. * 'Salamander: '''Casts ''flame strike. * 'Unicorn: '''Casts ''mass cure wounds. * 'Water Elemental: '''Casts ''maelstrom. '''6th-Level * 'Annis Hag: '''Casts ''create undead. * 'Bodak: '''Casts ''disintegrate. * 'Galeb Duhr: '''Casts ''move earth. * 'Invisible Stalker: '''Casts ''chain lightning. * 'Vrock: '''Casts ''harm.Category:Archetypes